Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
Summary Godzilla is an ancient alpha-predator that thrived during the Permian Period, when radiation levels on the Earth's surface were much higher. After the Permian extinction, radiation levels declined and Godzilla retreated into the depths of the sea to live closer to Earth's core in order to subsist on the planet's natural geothermal radiation. Here he remained dormant for hundreds of millions of years, only surfacing on a few rare occasions in early human history and subsequently inspiring the mythologies of several cultures. Godzilla was awakened in 1954 by American and Soviet nuclear submarines reaching into the lower depths of the South Pacific Ocean, with his attacks on them leading each nation to suspect the other of being responsible for their destruction. When Godzilla's existence finally became known, the American military attempted to kill him under the pretext of testing nuclear weapons, however these attempts failed and Godzilla once again vanished into the ocean for another 60 years. In 2014, Godzilla detected the mating calls of the M.U.T.O.s, parasitic kaiju that existed during the Permian Period, and followed them. After engaging the creatures in Honolulu and San Francisco, Godzilla, with some assistance from the US military, finally succeeded in defeating them and again returned to the ocean's depths. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly higher. Name: Godzilla, Gojira, Alpha Predator, Species 5146_Adam, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla (Universe) MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: Over 252 million years old (Was alive prior to the Permian-Triassic extinction event) Height: 108.2 meters (355 feet) Weight: 90,000 tons Classification: Kaiju, Prehistoric radioactive animal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Regeneration (At least Low to Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Radiation Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teeth, Claws, Tail, Dorsal fins, Able to swim and travel underwater long distances, Precognition Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly higher (Overpowered the MUTOs) Speed: At least Subsonic on foot by virtue of sheer size, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wB-OQytNwc Supersonic] with the tail whip, Supersonic+ 'reactions (Able to catch Shinomura with his Atomic Heat Ray). 'Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly higher (Much stronger physically than the M.U.T.O.'s and casually tossed, carried and shoved them around like rag dolls) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly higher (Much stronger physically than the M.U.T.O.'s) Durability: At least City level, possibly higher (Survived being hit point-blank by the blast of 15-megaton Castle Bravo with no visible injuries, much more durable than the M.U.T.O.'s) Stamina: Very High Range: Several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size, 167.7416 meters with tail, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, seems to rely on instincts, but might have a sort of precognition for avoiding army forces. Weaknesses: Godzilla's gills are somewhat softer and more vulnerable to harm than the rest of his body as he was shown to recoil in pain when they were targeted by missiles. Feats: ' ''Took Nuclear Bombs and survived Caused a Tsunami that devastated a city in Hawaii and drowned dozens of people Took fire from the Military Smashed through the Golden Gate Bridge Took the Female MUTO down with brute force Took the Female MUTO down with two blasts of his Atomic Breath Killed the Male MUTO with one swipe of his Tail Killed the Female MUTO by blasting down her throat '''Note: The Godzilla: Awakening comic seemingly has Godzilla tank the Permian extinction impact asteroid. However, the images shown contradict themselves and thus the energy yield of the impact is unable to be quantified for Godzilla's durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reptiles Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Tier 7 Category:MonsterVerse Category:Breath Attack Users